Goode High School
by BeautifulMystery23
Summary: this is the normal Percabeth high school story. New drama and love. There is a twist in their around chapter 5. No flames and i will accept constructive criticism. This is my first story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story. I will update at least once a week or more; depending on the reviews. Tell me if you guys like in a review. Well, here you go.**

Annabeth's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Annabeth's alarm clock blared. It was 6:30 and it was the first day of school. Ugh, Annabeth thought on her way to the shower. She wondered what it was going to be like. She was never very popular at her school in California. She was always that nerdy girl in the corner with a book that had no friends.

She moved over the summer because her dad got a transfer to New York. Her dad was Frederick Chase and was the "History Geek" as everyone called him at her old school. She was so glad that they moved because it was a fresh new start for her. They moved into a not so good neighborhood. They didn't have much money, and this was the best they could do. Annabeth was going to Goode High School while her twin little brothers, Mathew and Bobby were going to Northwestern Elementary.

As Annabeth hopped out of the shower, she tried to find something good to wear. She finally decided to wear jean short-shorts and a black tank top under a looser grey tank top with grey converse. Annabeth didn't use any makeup except for a light colored lip gloss, and she also wore owl earrings. She left her hair down to air dry.

She rushed down stairs to eat her breakfast of a cup of decaf coffee. After she ate it she had to brush her teeth and grab her bag. She yeeled bye to her dad and then she headed out to her red Corvet, the only thing she really cared about. Her dad got it for her for her 16th birthday. Along the way to school she listened to Green Day, Linkin Park and Nickelback, her favorite bands.

Annabeth got very nervous when she pulled into the Goode parking lot. She didn't see a lot of people there so she must've been early. She checked her clock and it was only 7:36 and school didn't start until 8:30. "Damn it," she muttered to herself. She parked in the closest spot she could and then leaned back and closed her eyes.

When she finally opened her eyes it was 8:16. She rushed into the bustling building. Lots of people had come during her nap. She went to the front office. There was a lady at the desk, and she said, "Excuse me, I am new here and I need a schedule." The lady looked at her and asked, "Are you Annabeth Chase?" I nodded, not sure of what to do.

She handed me a file and said, "That's your guide" and pointed at a boy with black messy hair. When she said that the boy looked over at her. When their eyes met she was startled by the sea green she saw. His eyes were beautiful. He walked over to her and stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Percy." I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Annabeth" Percy then grinned at me.

While Percy showed me around school girls were giving me death stares. I didn't know why. I mean, I wasn't that pretty or anything. Oh, I mentally face-palmed myself. Percy was next to me. Now I get it. Percy next took me to my locker. "What's your locker number" he asked. "locker 1237" I replied back. "Hey that is the one right next to mine" he flashed me a _dazzling_ smile. Jeez, why was he so hot.

"Annabeth, earth to Annabeth." Someone yelled at me. I blinked right up. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?" "_I said_ I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch and then go get a pizza or something after school" Percy asked.Oh my, Percy Jackson is asking me out! "Yeah, I'd really like that." I said, trying not to show my excitement to much.

When Percy left I jumped up and down shrieking like a little girl. I was so excited. _The _Percy Jackson asked me out! I was about to hit my head against my locker. Okay Annabeth, I told myself, calm _down_.

**Author's note: Okay guys, how did you like it? Feel free to press that blue button down there and review. Thanks and I'll update probably Friday or when I get 10 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back and I wanted to say that the last chapter was in partial third person. Sorry about the mix up. This one is in Percy's POV at the time that the last one was happening. Shout out of the chapter is Creamoe. R&R!**

"PERSEUS JACKSON, GET UP NOW OR YOU ARE NOT GETTING PANCAKES!" That got me up right away. I lurv (**A/N: the only thing stronger than love is lurv(and dynamite)** my mom's pancakes. They're blue and it's kind of like a joke in my family. My mother's ex-husband said there was no such thing as blue food, so the rebellious side of the Jackson family kicked in. She went out of her way to make blue food.

I hurried to get ready. I tried to brush my hair, but it just wouldn't go. I then dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and blue vans. I ran down stairs to get to my pancakes. My mom just finished them when I came down. They were still warm, just like I like them. When I checked the clock I noticed it was 7:58.

Oh no! I was gonna be late if I didn't go right now. I hugged my mom and rushed out the door. I hopped into the driver's seat of my blue Prius. I drove to school and pulled up into my parking space- wait a minute, _someone was in my parking space! _It was a girl sleeping. Who sleeps in a car at 8:15?

Ugh, now I had to park at the back and rush to my locker. I was seriously annoyed with that new girl. I didn't have time to worry about that, I have to get to class. I ran to my locker, 1235. I grabbed all my stuff and headed to Ms. Holloway's class. She was the meanest teacher in school.

When I got there Ms. Holloway said, "Mr. Jackson go to the front office they need you." Oh no, what did I do this time. When I got to the front office Ms. Janet was in there with the girl who took my parking space. Now that I noticed she was really pretty, like drop-dead gorgeous. She looked really natural, too.

"That's your guide" Ms. Janet told the girl. I looked over at her and our eyes met. A clash of sea green and stormy grey. I looked away and smiled at her. Wow she was really pretty. I have dated every single girl in the school. Whether it was for a day or for a week. When I walked over I shook her hand and said. "Hi." She said, "Hey." I looked over her schedule and this is what I saw.

**1****st**** Period: Chemistry-Mr. Anderson**

**2****nd**** Period: Calculus-Ms. Blish**

**3****rd**** Period: Lunch**

**4****th**** Period: Free Period**

**5****th**** Period: **

**6****th**** Period: Social Studies-Mr. Di Claudio**

**7****th**** Period: Language Arts-Ms. King**

**8****th**** Period: Physical Education-Mr. Johnstone**

YAY! Five classes were the same as mine.(They're underlined) That meant I would spend most of the day with her. When I asked her what her locker number was she said it was locker number 1237 and it was the one right next to mine. When we got to our lockers I asked her out for pizza and she said yes.

Yes! I have a date with the hottest, most nice girl in school, as of now. I will probably dump her in a couple days though. She is nice, but I haven't fallen for a girl since Sammy. _No Percy don't think about that now_ I chastised myself.

**Okay I am totes sorry for not updating and I want to say thanks to my amazing 4 reviewers, **Princessofthesea13, Guest, Becablanca, **and a special thanks to **Creamoe.** Creamoe gave some wonderful constructive criticism. About how Annabeth's dad could afford the Corvette, he spent years saving up money to get it for her. Also Annabeth and all of the other Percy Jackson characters are OOC.**

**R&R!**

**Annie**


End file.
